Chocolate Delight
by SchreiItOutLaut
Summary: A Gustav Schäfer Birthday One Shot. -Bitte Read and Review.-


**Chocolate Delight**

"Adel, what are you doing?"

I turned around and nearly splashed chocolate at my mother; she laughed before giving me a weird look. I smiled slowly and placed the blue plastic bowl on the counter before saying, "Sorry mom, I'm just baking."

"I can see that," She laughed, "But why?"

"Gusti's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't finished his chocolate drum and drumstick chocolate yet," I replied with a sigh.

"Didn't you already make him a scrapbook?"

I gasped and whined, "Mom! I don't like when you go through my closet."

She laughed before stating, "Sweetie, I didn't, I saw you working on it for the past two weeks."

I sighed and waved her off, "Go to sleep mom, I'll go to bed before three am."

"Fine, you've got five hours; don't waste time," She stated walking out of the kitchen.

I nodded and turned back to my blue bowl of chocolate; I've still got to mix it for another twenty five minutes. I don't make my own chocolate; I just buy different kinds of chocolate bars that I enjoy and melt them slowly on the oven. I don't like microwaves much; unless it's for popping the popcorn.

I've been making chocolate objects for over five years and I'm nearly nineteen so I started when I was fourteen. Gustav always loved the chocolate that I gave him randomly after I made a little too much chocolate objects. Yes, Gustav is the Gustav from Tokio Hotel; I don't see him as anything but Gustav the boy who broke my bike.

I met Gustav when I was six and I was riding my Barbie styled bike at the park near my house when decided to leave it near a tree to go play with the sand in the sandbox; I supposed Gustav wanted to ride my bike or something since the next thing I knew I heard a loud crash and my bike was in a heap down the hill.

I'd better stop daydreaming and continue making; I started stirring the chocolate faster clockwise and after three minutes stirred it counter clockwise. After I felt that the drum chocolate was ready I placed the bowl on the counter and picked up an empty icing tube and used a different spoon to scoop up the chocolate and into the tube.

After five long minutes of scooping and dumping the tube finally got filled; scheiße, I made extra chocolate; oh well I'll use that after. I got a cookie sheet and placed it on the waiting tray; I then picked it up and walked out to the dinner table, put the tray on the table and went back into the kitchen to get the chocolate tube.After twenty long minutes I finished the drum part of the drum; now I need to go get the dark chocolate tube and add the metal rings around the drum. It's a good thing I thought of making the dark chocolate before. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the dark chocolate tube; I've been working for so long with chocolate that I know the smells of most chocolates. Ten minutes later I was done with the metal rings and I stood up from the table a yawn escaping my lips; I turned to the digital clock and sighed it's half past ten. I better get started on melting the white chocolate for the drumsticks; that's going to take at least a good hour. I like to melt chocolate on low heat; too much heat will ruin the chocolate; I know this from past experiences.

I grabbed two large white chocolate bars and placed them in a small pot then turned on the oven; waited for two minutes and placed the pot on the burner. I grabbed a spoon from my pocket and started moving the chocolate bars around; I don't want it to stick to the pot. After stirring and waiting for close to fifty minutes I turned off the oven and placed the pot on a mat on the counter; while waiting for it to cool down I'll go check on my chocolate drum. I walked to the fridge and noticed that the drum was slowly solidifying; except it's still soft. I closed the fridge and grabbed the pot and turned it upside down and dumped the white chocolate in a red bowl; I added some milk--two teaspoons to be exact--and started stirring again.

After what seemed like forever I closed the fridge and stretched my arm over my head with yawn; it was five minutes until three in the morning. I placed all the bowls that I used in the sink and tossed my apron over a chair as I walked out of the kitchen and past the dinner table.

--

"Adel, wake up sweetie."

I mumbled something incoherent and turned over to the other side of my bed; I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and I sighed.

"Alright, mom, I'm a-a-wake," I stated failing to hide the noticed yawn.

"You worked yourself too hard last night," She stated in her tisk-tisk voice, "I washed everything for you."

I sat up and stated happily, "Thanks very much! What time is it anyway?"

"Well, a couple minutes ago it was eleven twenty-five."

I groaned, I hate waking up late; the latest time I've ever woken up is ten fifteen. I got off my bed and made a get-out-of-my-room hand gesture. After my mom shut the door behind her I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue loose-ish skinny jeans and a pale blue t-shirt from a shelf.

I walked out of my room and to the washroom down the hall; near the stairs, this is such a normal routine that I can do it in my sleep. I took a quick warm shower and got dressed into my clothes; I tossed my PJs in the hamper and closed the lid.

I then brushed my teeth and used mint Listerine; never swallow Listerine, it'll give you a very bad stomach ache. A few years ago Gustav and I had a Listerine in our mouth contest; his facial expressions made me laugh so hard that I almost sprayed him with the Listerine; but instead I swallowed it. Gustav ended up spraying his Listerine at my shirt and--

"Adel?" My mom called through the door, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and laughed after I realized that she couldn't see through doors; "I'm fine mom."

I opened the door and she gave me a weird look before stating, "Teens, never got them never will get them."

"Uh, mom," I laughed, "You were once a teen too."

She laughed and walked back down the stairs and I walked back to my room to apply my acne cream; I have to apply it every morning. At night I take so acne pill; my acne isn't that bad or anything, but who enjoys having acne?

_I said shut it Gustav! AH it's recor_

I flipped open my cell phone and stated, "Hallo?"

"Adel, where are you?"

"Oh hey, I'm in my room."

"You do know that's it's my brother's--"

"DUH, I'm heading over there--SHIT!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot to--" I groaned, "Never mind; I'm going to be an hour late."

"Fine, just get here soon alright?"

"Will do."

I flipped my phone shut and practically ran out of my room and down the stairs; when I entered the kitchen my mom turned around and stated, "Where's the fire?"

I didn't answer her and opened up the fridge finding nothing--how could there be nothing? "Mom! Did you touch my chocolate?"

"Yes, I put it in the freezer for you forty-five minutes ago," She replied.

I walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I love you."

"And I you," She stated patting my back.

I let go of her and let out a huge sigh of relief; at least now I'll only be fifteen minutes. Never in my life have I been late for Gustav's birthday. We'd usually spend the first two hours playing on his play station and then we'd be with his family until six when he'd go out with his band mates.

I walked to the closet by the entrance and slid it open to get out a pair of plain black sneakers; I put them on and walked back up to my room to get the scrapbook that I made with a whole lot of pictures that got taken of both me and Gustav, and a couple of other kids--years ago.

I walked to my desk by the window and picked up my--well Gustav's wrapped gift and walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I placed the gift on the dinner table and walked into the kitchen to get the chocolate out of the freezer; I grabbed both trays and brought them out to the dinner table where I left my gift wrapping stuff.

I placed the trays on the table and gently picked the chocolate up from the tray and set it carefully on saran wrap and wrapped it up nicely; before doing the same to the drumsticks. After I wrapped them up in yellow tissue paper before putting them a gift bag and stuffed green tissue paper in the bag along with the chocolate to hide them from view.

I got up from the chair and picked up both gifts and turned around to find my mom snapping a picture of me on her digital camera. "Mom, not _again_!"

"Quit your whining and go," She laughed, as she walked to the living room.

I sighed and walked out of my house and down the small pathway to the sidewalk; Gustav's house is one street away. I started walking to his house humming a random tune to make time go bye. After ten minutes I walked up the pathway and buzzed the doorbell.

The door opened a few minutes later and Gustav's sister smiled stating, "You're early."

I nodded with a laugh.

"Gus is in his room probably playing his games."

I nodded and walked up the stairs to his room; his room is all the way at the end of the hallway on the second floor--or is it called third? All I know is that there is the basement, main floor and top floor. I walked into his room without knocking and burst out into laughter.

Gustav jumped up from the carpet in shock and stated, "Remember to knock!"

"It's nice to see a man doing push ups," I laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," Gustav demanded.

I shrugged and placed his gifts on top of his bed before going down on my knees; alright now what do I do? I looked up at Gustav and stated, "I've never done this before, help."

"Never mind, you don't have to, I was joking."

"Gustav!" I shrugged, "Fine I'll break my wrist."

I placed my arms stretched out in front of me and placed my palms on the carpet and--

"NEIN! STOP!" I yelled, rolling onto my back in laughter.

"Never, you were asking for it!" Gustav stated, evilly as he kept on tickling my sides.

I'm not ticklish under my arms; I'm ticklish on both sides of my stomach--which sucks since it's more in the open than my pits. I was laughing so hard that I started to cry; thank Gott I didn't think of putting on makeup; not that it matters much, since Gustav's only seen me with makeup five times in his life.

After my torture minutes Gustav stopped and helped me to sit up; I gave him as glare and panted heavily, trying to get my breath back. Gustav sat beside me with a silly grin on his face.

"Gustav! What have you been doing?" His mother stated, suspiciously.

"Nothing mom, only tickling Led."

His mother shook her head and walked back down the hallway.

"It's Adel," I corrected, "You're oldness is making you forget things."

Gustav sent me a mock glare and punched my arm lightly; then he crawled to sit in front of his TV. I laughed and copied him; he handed me a controlled and started the game.

"Gusti! You know I hate race car games."

"Deal with it," Gustav stated with a laugh, "It's my birthday."

"Fiiinnne!"

Gustav snorted and started pressed start to start the game; three minutes later Gustav won, while my car was stuck upside down in a ditch. I groaned and stated, "If I don't win once after six tries; I'll do whatever you say."

Gustav laughed and stated, "Deal." And with that we slapped our hands together and shook them.

Six tries later I threw down the controller and stated, "I hate you stupid car."

Gustav shook in silent laughter and he stuck my middle finger out at him and he mock gasped and stated, "Nice finger."

"Shut up!"

"Children! Come downstairs!" Gustav's mother stated.

"Children? I'm twenty and she still thinks I'm a child?" Gustav stated, shaking his head, as he stood up.

"Well, she's right you know," I stated, as I stood up.

"You're nice."

"Thanks."

We walked downstairs and entered the living room to find a large pizza box on the table; Gustav smiled and grabbed four slices for himself. I shook my head and grabbed two slices for myself, "Why are we eating so early?"

Gustav's sister laughed and stated, "Sweetie, it's half past four."

Both Gustav and I stared at her in pure silence, "WHAT?"

"Nice harmony," Gustav's mother commented.

"That's impossible," I stated in confusion.

"Nothing is impossible."

I turned and looked at Gustav; he shrugged and stated, "Check your phone."

I nodded and took out my phone to find out that Gustav's sister was not lying. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at Gustav and nodded. His mouth hung open and he started to laugh. I gave him a look and shrugged before walking back up to his room.

A few minutes later Gustav walked in with his plate of pizza and sat down beside me leaning his back against the side of his bed. He took a few large bites of his pizza before saying, "Mere is my mifts?"

I turned to him and stated, "Chew, chew, and swallow, then talk."

Gustav nodded and struggled for a bit before he stated--this time with his mouth empty, "Where are my gifts?"

I laughed and reached over my head and onto the bed behind me; after a few seconds I pulled down the bag and scrapbook. Gustav gave me a big smile and placed his pizza on the floor beside him, I handed him the scrapbook first.

He took it and immediately ripped off the wrapping paper, he looked at the scrapbooks cover before opening it to the first page.

After watching him flip through the pages laughing and whatnot for fifteen minutes Gustav stated, "Brilliant, but this make it seem like your never going to see me again. Not so nice."

I laughed, "You never know, and here."

I handed him the bag and Gustav placed the scrapbook on the bed before sticking his hands in the bag; he then seconds later brought out the drum and drumsticks.

"Au mein-Brilliant!"

Gustav stood up and walked to his desk and brought out his digital camera; he turned around and snapped a shot of me before taking a couple of pictures of the chocolate. I stood up and laughed, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show these to Bill and the others," Gustav laughed, "They are going to be so jealous."

I nodded my head and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, it's time for us to go."

"Us?" I stated in confusion.

"Ja," Gustav stated, in a _hello _kind of way.

"I don't get it."

"You said that you'll do whatever I say, so, you're coming with me to meet up with the others."

"No thank you."

"Adel! Bitte!"

"Nein."

"Bitte!"

"Gustav Schäfer!"

Gustav sighed and stated, "Do you hate me that much?"

I blinked a few times in shock and stated, "_What_?"

"I'm sorry if you're embarrassed to be seen with me, but I wanted to show you to the others."

"Gusti, don't ever say that. I just don't think I'm good enough to be shown to the others."

Gustav sighed with relief and stated, "You're more than just good."

I shrugged and stood in front of Gustav awkwardly.

"They think you don't exist; they never saw you, but they know so much about you."

It took a few minutes for the statement to sink in; but when it did I gasped and stated, "Why do you talk so much about me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gustav asked, "I love you a lot; your chocolate making skills makes you even more loveable."

I felt my face heat up and I laughed sheepishly, "This is so awkward."

Gustav nodded and stated, "So you're coming right?"

I nodded and stated, "Yes, but I'll get you back Gusti."

Gustav laughed and engulfed me in a hug; I hugged him back and whispered into his ear, "Happy Twentieth Birthday."

* * *

Happy Twentieth Birthday Gustav!  
Must be nice to have your birthday a day after you win The Best New Artist Award!!

Bitte Review.


End file.
